


【狂周迦/周迦】峰终定律

by alonglongrun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 提示①是分别的狂周x迦和周x迦②ooc几率大③存在产乳片段，请谨慎判断能否接受





	【狂周迦/周迦】峰终定律

*  
迦勒底的日常总是繁忙的。从异闻带归来的御主还没来得及把新落地的从者都召唤出来，就一头扎进了新的活动。随之前往的还有一批英灵，其中包括了阿周那（弓阶那位）；不包括同样刚从异闻带返回，却被勒令好好休息的迦尔纳。  
显然，最新出现的特异点一如既往得棘手，出征的队伍在半个月后仍未回来。这也是造成了迦尔纳现状的直接原因之一。

捍卫人理的最终堡垒不存在昼夜更替的自然光线变化，英灵也并不需要睡眠，但他脑中还是自然而然地出现了“清晨”与“睡醒”这两个概念。更多的名词跳进脑海，组成连续的短语告诉迦尔纳：在这样的早晨，他一个人从阿周那的房间、阿周那的床上醒来了。  
以O起的状态。  
他闭上眼，放空大脑，成为英灵后还会有人类的生理反应这点不算稀奇，普通的冥想应该就能使之恢复平静。但是有什么地方不对劲。迦尔纳察觉到这并非无意识下自然发生的反应，与之相对的是，在他的脑海中清晰地浮现了之前自己与阿周那云雨时的画面。  
这个全新的认知富有冲击性。如果性需求的满足对于人类而言是刚需，那么如今他欲求的刚需已经被阿周那彻底改变。就像被折起的书页，展平后仍会留下难以消除的折痕；经历过几次太过愉悦的高潮后，感官满足的阈值提高，已经到不是特定的某一个对象就不行的地步了。

帷幕静垂的房间里没有太多光源，一切的色调晦暗不明。在这样的环境里所有不可言说的行为都被隐秘地允许。迦尔纳被身周属于阿周那的气息包围——尽管理智告诉他那只是对方常用的熏香——他朝着床的另外半边伸出手，那里放着阿周那留下的一双手套。  
重视清洁，追求完美的弓兵平日里的衣物大多是纯净的白色。手套上残留的鲜血、硝烟、汗水的战场味道被温和的香料气味所掩盖。光滑柔软的洁白布料平时会一丝不苟地裹住其主人健壮的深色手臂。现在，它在迦尔纳手上则显得有些空荡。手掌处大了一圈，下摆没能撑起一个完满的圆，只得打着褶簇在枪兵纤瘦的小臂上。  
他隔着这层布料抚上自己的性器，分泌的前液沾湿了指尖的部分，让摩擦感变得愈发强烈。他注意到仅仅是刺激前端，就让后穴也条件反射地开始收缩，这具身体已经在性事中食髓知味，下意识渴望着更多的触碰。  
在阿周那不在的情况下，擅自动用他的私人物品做这样的事情，这种行为本应是迦尔纳所不能认可的。可是阿周那的一切，从他自己到所有的附属物都是如此完美——至少表面上如此——这让迦尔纳无端产生了一种破坏欲。  
想要弄脏对方、占据对方全部的视线、让双方能够坦诚相对，无意中他一直践行着这样的想法。阿周那也一一回应了他，虽然大部分情况下坦诚这点除外。

他应该不会真的生气吧？迦尔纳已经能够想象阿周那让自己清理手套的愤怒语气。脑海中的画面远不止这些，阿周那故意用粗糙的指腹从马眼滑过的瞬间、骨节分明的手指握住他手腕的瞬间、有力的小臂因为他的触碰而放松的瞬间，所有的碎片在他面前拼凑成一个完整的、只有迦尔纳才能见到的阿周那。  
只是这个幻象未免过于真实，不仅完整，甚至还多出了点东西。  
迦尔纳停下了手上的动作，一时不知该用什么表情来面对一脸探究的阿周那，狂阶的那一位。对方平静沉默地看着他，看起来无意解释自己此时出现在这里的原因。  
半个月以来Alter鲜少露面，迦尔纳虽有预感他们迟早要对异闻带的事情进行讨论，却没想到会是现在。

*  
突然闯入的Alter率先打破了诡异的气氛，他单膝跪在床沿，用格外专注的目光望着迦尔纳。他似乎在观察什么，视线流水般滑过对方几乎赤裸的身体，停留在小腹上。被看着的一方用手肘撑起上身，坦然地将半勃的性器展露在Alter眼前。  
苍白、柔韧，迦尔纳腹肌弧形的边缘在黑纱般的贴身衣物下若隐若现，异闻带的王将手覆在上面。迦尔纳注意到他脱下了繁复的金饰和铠甲，却还戴着一副短而薄的白色手套。掌心的温度在下腹扩散开，Alter宛如一个认真负责的体检医师，一丝不苟地用自己的魔力探查着迦尔纳灵基的状态。

“我的灵基记录并无任何异常，”迦尔纳用戴着手套的那只手握住对方放在自己身上的手，“英灵也不会患上隐疾。”

“灵基没有发生任何变化。”

Alter喃喃道，他弯下腰，白色微卷的长发洒下笼罩着二人。迦尔纳不明就里，从对方的语气来看，现状似乎让Alter很是失望。只是经过迦勒底的再次召唤，迦尔纳在异闻带的记忆已经被抹去，仅有的零星回忆也是雾里看花般暧昧不清。  
人们对一件事的印象，往往只能记住两个部分。一个是过程中的最强体验，一个是最后的体验*。而迦尔纳眼下所拥有唯一的也是最深刻的残留印象，是被赠予了神之力量的自己，朝着身为异闻带之王的阿周那的全力一击。  
但是直觉告诉迦尔纳对方想知道的不是这个，在异闻带一定还发生了别的事：无关生死和决斗，只有他们二人知道的事件。他屈起膝盖，隔着长裤碰到的是正上方炙热坚硬的部位。熟悉的感觉油然而生，也许是因为对方和阿周那根源上相同，迦尔纳此时才会将情欲的枝条嫁接到面前的Alter身上？

“让我占有你。”

冰冷的声线发布了介乎命令与请求之间的话语。Alter分开迦尔纳的膝盖，小腹上的手向下挪到了他已经快要平复的性器上。虽然很可惜，看来随着异闻带被剪定，外部力量干预的相关记录也会被抹消。但是Alter已经吸取了经验，一时的急躁不会促成好结果，在这个叫做迦勒底的地方他们来日方长。  
没有太多的迟疑，迦尔纳隔着阿周那的手套咬住了自己的指尖。他的性器被含进温暖湿润的口腔，而Alter在不断吞入的同时还将手指伸进了他的后穴。这一切进行得过分顺利，仿佛他们已然经历过无数次这样的交合。外来的和自体分泌的润滑黏糊糊地搅在一起，彻底打湿了Alter的指缝。他吐出迦尔纳的性器，沿着肚脐向上舔咬，在本应产生魔力紊乱、精液所能灌注到的最深的地方印下齿痕。

很快迦尔纳就意识到了不对劲的地方。Alter进入了他的身体却躲避着他的亲吻，下身的动作缓慢磨人，注意力则更多地投注在他前胸。枪兵常被描述为瘦骨嶙峋，与某位太阳骑士相反，他胸前引人注目的不是健美的肌肉而是镶嵌于肉体之中的宝石。Alter用嘴唇描绘它们的形状，似有若无的触碰带来难以抑止的酥痒，迦尔纳扭动身体试图避开这份折磨，却被挣不脱的力道死死按住。  
就像是在报复Alter的行为一般，刚刚还顺从接纳了他性器的柔软穴肉突然开始绞紧，前端和茎身被牢牢吸附住，一时无法继续向深处推进。迦尔纳的这份回应让Alter的情欲燃得更甚，他终于抵达了目的地，将苍白皮肤上淡粉色的小巧乳头含入口中。  
突如其来的刺激让身下人的反抗更加激烈，Alter用舌尖画着圈挑逗一侧的乳尖，用手揉弄他另一侧的胸部。不算丰盈但足够柔软的胸肌在掌下跳动，那是心脏的节奏。Alter挺腰突破层层软肉的阻拦，将性器整根埋进去，小幅度地拔出又捅入。  
被润湿的手套在空气中变凉，布料的触感变得厚重粗糙，乳尖被夹在其间揉捏，微痛的快感让迦尔纳的喘息从气声转为变了调的呻吟。Alter沉迷于他给他带来的快感，观察对方因自己动作而给予的反馈极大满足了他的掌控欲。  
他们的身体越发贴紧，抽插的速度也在不断加快，即使是这样Alter也没有减少对乳首的逗弄。迦尔纳艰难地抬手，小心翼翼地避免扯到Alter垂在他身侧的白色长发，试图将自己胸前的头推开。放开我、同时碰那里感觉有些奇怪，他支离破碎的请求和反抗被Alter一概无视，对方甚至变本加厉地抵住后穴中敏感的一点施力研磨。  
终于，微凉的精液填满了痉挛微颤的肉穴，前面的性器在没有受到抚慰的情况下就达到了高潮。Alter放开还处于失神状态的迦尔纳，脱下了对方手上最初被用于自慰的阿周那的单只手套。他用两根手指托起这一小片布料，塞入还没能完全闭合的穴口，阻止浊液的流出。  
熟悉的被填满的感觉让迦尔纳没由来的感到安心，尽管他的胸口因为刚刚的性事而泛着火辣辣的疼。淡色的乳首在Alter手下变得红肿不堪，闪着水光，颤颤巍巍地立在空气里。胸前薄韧的肌肉由于粗暴的揉搓而泛红发热，奇特的感官体验让迦尔纳不自觉地红了脸。

“为什么会对男人的胸有如此的执念？”他问道，“我想不到你能从中获得什么快感。”

Alter皱起眉，一瞬间他的表情有些接近迦尔纳所熟知的那个阿周那了。但是只有一瞬间，就像水面转瞬即逝的涟漪，他又恢复到冷漠的神色。

“快感……无用。你的灵基虽未改造成功，但当时的魔力仍有残留。”

他再次抚上迦尔纳的小腹：“复合神性似乎能够令男子孕育生命……此实验被中断。”手掌从小腹上移，停留在胸口中心泛着诡魅微光的红色宝石上，迦尔纳一时怔住了。

“残余魔力需要去除，方法是……灌注新的魔力，刺激胸部乳腺，令其……分泌乳汁。”

*  
随着空想树的轰然倒塌，战斗录像的进度条也走到了尾声。阿周那双手捂脸，他一结束特异点的任务就直奔管制室，把刚刚结束的异闻带战斗记录从头看了一边，却没有获得自己想要知道的情报。  
他是在最后一战前被召唤至异闻带的，现界的第一秒就意识到，在这个异闻带里迦尔纳要么是阵亡了，要么就是站在了敌人的一侧。事实证明他的预感非常正确。当迦勒底一行人站在巨大的飞行器前，正在用物理方法进行对其爆破时，一个陌生的身影出现在了他们面前。  
那是迦尔纳。  
张扬的红发垂在颈间，深黑的兽皮边缘跳跃着火焰，裹住象牙白的身躯和金黄的盔甲，长枪却消失不见。他抬手指向迦勒底的众人，盛放飞溅的魔力几乎立刻淹没了他们。盾牌接下了这一击，阿周那迎上前去，对视间沸腾的血液凝结成冰。站在他面前的敌人用一种全然陌生的目光回望，眼底逐渐出现复杂的情绪。  
这不是阿周那想要的对决，他举起弓瞄准对方，发现迦尔纳僵在原地没有了动作。有什么地方不对劲，他说不出来，另一个自己对迦尔纳的改造似乎不仅限于赋予新的神性、使其成为神将；还有一些可能性，只是阿周那来不及去细想。  
没有时间让他思考太多了，对面职阶未明的迦尔纳再度举起了手，阿周那的箭立刻绷紧在弦上一触即发——弑神枪终于出现了。他注意到对方在盔甲剥离时捂住了小腹，表情有些扭曲；枪在空中划出一个曲折的半圆，带着满载的魔焰飞向了身后的维摩那。同一时间的一念之差让瞄准迦尔纳的箭头也发生了偏移，擦着他火红的发尖掠过，与枪体的攻击殊途同归。  
随后阿周那就被召回了英灵座。  
从最后的结果来看，迦勒底一方的目标顺利达成，异闻带被剪定、异闻带之王成为他们的新同事。但阿周那想要知道的远不止于此，直接询问失忆的当事人想必没什么用，他所能做的也就是从战斗记录寻找蛛丝马迹了。

“在最后一刻只靠力度的微调就改变了射击轨迹，虽然反应有点慢，不过能做到这一点说明你的技艺又精进了。阿周那，你很强。”

迦尔纳平静的声音自他身后响起，由衷的称赞在听者耳中多了一丝嘲讽的意味。他转过身去，反讽的话语临到嘴边又咽回去，顿时觉得头痛得更厉害了。

“距离夏日祭典还有一个多月，为什么现在就开始穿着浴衣到处跑了？你就这么期待吗？”

面对质问，身着不合时宜服装的迦尔纳面不改色，甚至抬手整理了一下衣领。

“这并不是为了庆祝祭典，”迦尔纳拉起他的手，阿周那忍住满脑子的问号，乖乖地跟着对方的动作走，“是我想请求你的协助。”

他掌下是薄薄一层皮肉，几乎能清晰摸出每一条肋骨；中间宝石的坚硬触感并不陌生，隔着光滑的衣襟稍有些硌手。不同寻常之处在于，某个柔软凸起的地方存在感格外强烈，蹭得手心一股痒意直往心里去。震惊之余阿周那没有忘记他们正身处人来人往的公共场合——事实上不远处已经有好事者举起了相机，最后只拍到了灵体化途中的一片金光。

*  
直到房间门重重合上，阿周那才松了口气。他正准备组织语言表达自己的混乱心情，回头却一下子说不出话来了。被他拽着跑了一路的迦尔纳本该面不改色心不跳还能开口吐槽阿周那堵柜门的行为纯属白费劲；眼前眉头紧蹙面色潮红、领口大开露出雪白肌肤的迦尔纳却罕见地表现出了焦灼的情绪。他所说的原因正如阿周那猜测的那样，这是过量的魔力导致的复杂情况，放在人类身上大概会表现为激素的紊乱。

“等等，”阿周那拦住了迦尔纳伸向浴衣腰带的手，“Alter在哪里？”

“随御主出征特异点的自由关卡，现在大概在一个叫新宿的地方。”迦尔纳答道。

话音刚落他就被摁在了柔软的床铺中，浴衣滑到手肘处露出上身。他胸口平时不显山不露水的淡色乳首现在涨大而红肿，随着倒下的动作连同格外柔软的乳肉一同轻颤。过于冲击的画面让阿周那想要闭上眼远离，一时间却挪不开视线。  
仅仅是被衣物擦过都能带来一阵快感，迦尔纳闭上眼轻声喘息，变得过分敏感的乳首使体力的消耗增加，让他倍感疲倦。身上的浴衣被从下摆处掀起，没有内衬也没有内裤，赤裸的腿根揭示了他下身一丝不挂的事实，迦尔纳不禁有些紧张，阿周那该不会因为他过分随意的穿衣方式而生气吧？  
无关浴衣的穿着规范，阿周那现在的心情非常复杂。他能想象到另一个自己都做了些什么，大概是将自己某些深埋心底的旖旎梦境付诸了实践。这绝非迦尔纳的错误，可一股无名之火还是在阿周那心中弥漫开来。比平时更丰满的胸肌充盈在他掌下，被蹂躏得鲜红欲滴的乳首挺立于指缝之间，色彩交织形成了过分鲜明的对比。

“你原本打算隐瞒到什么时候？”他问。

“隐瞒什么？”迦尔纳疑惑道，“原因和解决方法我刚刚已经全部告知你了。”

阿周那没有说话，施加在手上的力度却变大了。乳肉被逆时针揉弄着，痛感与快感合二为一让迦尔纳也说不出话来。在此之前他从未想过男人的胸部也能被如此对待，更没想到这能唤起自己对性事的欲求。胀痛的感觉从一侧胸口传来，他忍不住自己伸手覆上另一侧，有些粗暴地挤压着乳首。  
就在他的注意力全部放在前胸时，塞进后穴的手指已经增加到了三根。绵软的甬道紧紧吸附住性器的头部，穴肉熟练地吞入阴茎，身体被填满的感觉格外良好。阿周那停下了手中的动作，他搂住迦尔纳的腰让他坐起身来。性器被吞得更深了，衣摆垂下挡住他们身体相连处，迦尔纳半硬的性器自衣襟间微微露头，前液将浴衣和阿周那的小腹蹭得湿滑一片。

发软的膝盖撑不住身体，只能无力地抬起又下坠，乳肉连同红肿挺立的乳首随着抽插的动作上下弹动着，紧接着就被温暖的口腔包裹住了。迦尔纳的呻吟一下子带上了哭腔，酸胀的乳首被灵活地舔咬、吮吸，微微的麻痹感和强烈的快感冲入脑海，他抓紧了阿周那的肩，有什么似乎要出来了。  
先是泌出几滴，随后是带着淡淡甜味的细流涌了出来。粗糙的舌苔重重滑过乳首，引来阵阵颤抖。没有被含住的另一边在阿周那手中流出了同样的液体，半透明的白色液体顺着棕色的皮肤缓缓流下。阿周那当着迦尔纳的面将它们舔净，舌尖沿着小臂滑到指尖，多谢款待，他说。  
迦尔纳将此视为挑衅，并且为此热血沸腾。他搂住阿周那的脖子吻上去，在对方的唇舌之间尝到了自己乳汁的味道，想要逃离时却挣脱不开了。下身的撞击愈发激烈，甬道中的敏感点被粗大的性器捣弄，体内、眼角和胸前都湿得一塌糊涂。他脑内一片空白，顺从地接受着身体各处传来的刺激反馈，阿周那放开他的唇，轻柔地啄吻他的耳垂。  
微凉的精液灌满后穴，甬道贪婪地吸收着其中的丝缕魔力。迦尔纳主动俯下身，试图将阿周那身上他自己刚刚射出来的东西舔干净，阿周那毫不在意清洁问题般拦住了他。

“这里好像还没有处理干净。”阿周那说道，迦尔纳发现他的脸已经全红了。

虽然还没完全从高潮的余韵中缓过来，迦尔纳还是坦然地张开双臂，准备接受对方的倾情帮助。距离他们在迦勒底餐厅偶遇马嘶并被质问是否和奶牛打了一架还有半天时间；距离11发现被藏着枕头下、清洗后还是留下了淫水痕迹的手套则还有半分钟。现在，他们只需要用一种少儿不宜的方式，为这场实验画下一个句号。

Fin  
* 为「终峰定律」释义


End file.
